The proposed research has as its unifying theme the investigation of personality according to an idiographic-nomothetic model in which multiple individuals are tested with multiple measures on multiple occasions, thereby permitting temporal reliability to be assessed as well as increased, and processes within individuals to be examined and compared among individuals. One series of studies will investigate emotions and moods in everyday life, the stimulus-situations that give rise to them, and the response-tendencies associated with them. Forms for recording the variables will be improved, and manuals for administering the forms developed. A battery of personality tests and physiological measures will be administered and subjects will keep records each day of the incidents that produce their most positive and negative emotions. Emotions will be correlated with all other variables for subjects separately and for the group as a whole. A second study will investigate the stability of the perceived personality of instructors by using data on teacher ratings over a 5-year period. A third series of studies will investigate person perception by having students in several classes rate their instructors on 10 personality variables over repeated occasions. In all studies, the influence of different kinds and/or degrees of aggregation will be examined on replicability and construct-validity.